Sweet Revenge
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: "Kurt Hummel," Rachel whispered "you find a Warbler and you throw that egg so hard it gives him a concussion." When Rachel wants nothing more than to get revenge, Kurt finds that revenge really can be sweet.
1. Chapter 1

** (AUTHORS NOTE: Just a story idea I wanted to try out by writing the introduction or prelude or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, and if you want me to continue it.**

**Ps. I know Jesse is in Vocal Adrenaline, but for the purpose of the story, he belongs to the Warblers)**

Rachel Berry was always the type to get revenge, of course, she was above people, but nobody was above getting good revenge. She had called a meeting in the Glee room

"What in the _hell_ do you want, Berry?" Mercedes snapped "Me and Kurt are goin shoppin." Rachel waved her comment away

"This is more important. You remember Jesse St. James?" she asked (completely unnecessarily considering he had just egged her in the parking lot the day before)

"You mean Jesse St. Sucks?" Kurt quipped, earning a smile from Mercedes

"Yes, him. Well, I know where they're rehearsing today and…" she dramatically pulled what looked like drapes off of the table to reveal several cartons of eggs. Brittany clapped

"Are we gonna hatch baby chickens?" she asked excitedly

"No, honey, we're gonna throw them at Jesse." Santana said, patting Brittany's knee, Brittany looked slightly disappointed.

"We're gonna throw them at Jesse's whole group." Rachel smiled and Puck thrust his fist in the air

"Let's do this!"

They drove to the building Rachel had found they were practicing in, somewhere closer to Lima than their school. They carefully emptied the eggs into small bags Rachel had gotten and made their way inside. The group barely noticed them come in, and spread themselves throughout the theatre. Once they were done, the New Directions kids began clapping, and Jesse looked shocked. They closed in around the stage

"Kurt Hummel," Rachel whispered "you find a Warbler and you throw that egg so hard it gives him a concussion." Kurt smiled

"With pleasure." He replied as they all took out one of their eggs, the Warblers seemed to get the point, but had no time to escape as New Directions hurled the eggs at them, Rachel hit Jesse in the back of the head, while Puck let two more fly at him. Kurt let his go, not aiming for anyone particular, but as he watched it fly, he saw where it was headed. The egg Kurt threw was headed directly for the nose of a boy; he had dark curly hair that was slicked back, and hazel eyes. The look in those eyes made Kurt regret what he'd just done.


	2. Chapter 2

(AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you like this chapter! Angry Blaine was so weird to write, he's usually so cool and dapper! Anyway, review and tell me what you liked or didn't like!)

Kurt watched in silence as the egg broke open and drenched the Warblers face, he wiped his eyes and looked back to where Kurt was standing, or, where Kurt _would_ have been standing had he not run out of the theatre. Kurt was quickly followed out by Mercedes

"What's up? You only threw like, one egg." She said, Kurt groaned

"Curse my teenage mind." He said breathlessly

"Huh?" Kurt turned to look at Mercedes

"I hit that really cute guy directly in the face." Kurt said

"They were all kind of cute, Kurt, specify"

"The tanner one, with dark curly hair…"

"Ahh, right." Mercedes giggled, Kurt quickly dumped the remainder of his eggs in the dumpster located outside the building and pulled Mercedes over to his car.

"We're leaving?" she asked

"We're going shopping."

oOo

Blaine had no idea eggs could hurt that much, he did, however, know how much fists could hurt, and was about to use his own on Jesse St. James' face.

"What did you d_o_ St. James?" he demanded, cornering the blonde boy and still feeling the ach in the bridge of his nose from where that first egg hit him

"Nothing!" Jesse said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Do _not_ give me that shit!" Wes roared, still wiping yolk off his face

"The way that brunette was yelling, that doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me." David added

"I just… " Jesse started, obviously about to lie

"What he did was go spy on New Directions before transferring to Dalton, while he was at McKinley he got into New Directions by dating their lead, _then_ he stole their songs, broke her heart and egged her in the parking lot." Luke piped up, Blaine's mouth fell open and Wes looked like he wanted to kill something, specifically Jesse.

"Luke!" Jesse hissed

"You mean those songs we did-" Blaine choked

"All New Directions." Luke nodded sadly

"Luke, how exactly do you know about this?" David asked

"Jesse told me right after we preformed." He said, shaking his head

"Out." Blaine said dangerously to Jesse

"Excuse me?" Jesse raised an eyebrow

"OUT. NOW." The usually cool, calm, and collected Blaine Anderson shouted in Jesse's face. If there was two things he couldn't stand, it was lying and cheating, and they had just unknowingly done both. Blaine felt sick to his stomach; he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Someone go tell the Dean. Now." Blaine said and Luke scrambled out the door to go report the story, Blaine sighed, he wanted that kid out as soon as possible.

oOo

"Why did you actually stop? It can't just be because you hit some cute guy." Mercedes said offhandedly while gazing ad a sparkly sweater "I mean, most of the guys in there were really cute."

"Something in his eyes. I don't know, I just couldn't do it." Kurt shrugged, Mercedes began to laugh

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Refusing to get revenge, this is priceless."

"Oh, shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes, picking up a belt.

"They deserved it though, Kurt. They stole our songs, and, no matter how much we dislike Rachel, egging her was wrong."

"I know, I know." Kurt said and sincerely hoped that if anyone in that group wasn't involved in stealing their songs, it was the boy with the big hazel eyes.

oOo

Blaine hated being in the Dean's office, no matter who actually did it, it always felt like you were in trouble. They had explained Jesse's story and the Dean sat looking extremely disappointed

"Jesse St. James," He began, looking directly at the boy "I have no choice but to take you off the Warblers…and expel you from this school."

"Expulsion?" Jesse gasped "don't you think that's overreacting?"

"Absolutely not, Mr. St. James!" he barked "this is a zero tolerance school, we do not tolerate cheaters, liars and especially bullies. Pack your things, we'll be sending you home tomorrow."

"b-but what'll I do about school?"

"May I suggest Carmel? I know they have no problem taking people like you." And with that they were dismissed from the office, Jesse went to his room to pack his things, but Blaine hung back.

"Mr. Harmon…" the Dean looked up "Would it be okay if I went to apologize personally to the New Directions team tomorrow?" Harmon seemed to think this over

"Actually, that's a wonderful idea, Blaine. You may go during lunch break and I'll excuse you from the rest of the day."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled and turned to walk out of the Dean's office.

oOo

"I'm going to McKinley tomorrow to apologize" Blaine said as he dried his wet curls, he had made sure every trace of egg was out. "So I'll be leaving at lunch, mind getting my homework for me?" he asked Wes, who sat on the chair in the corner of Blaine's dorm.

"Yeah, sure, I can't believe Jesse did that."

"Seriously? I can, he's a jerk." Blaine said "I didn't even wanna let him in the club."

"Right, you're the only one who objected." Wes laughed

"Blame my impeccable judge of character" Blaine smirked and chucked the towel into Wes's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up the next morning to the blaring noise of his alarm clock. He sighed and reluctantly tossed back the comforter and walked slowly to the bathroom. He peered into the mirror and groaned, his hair was in complete disarray and there was slight bruising around the bridge of his nose and slightly onto his right eye. He dipped his fingers into the gel that sat on the top of the sink and began to work it through his hair, trying to get it to cooperate. Once the hair was acceptable, Blaine brushed his teeth and got changed into his Dalton suit.

Blaine thoroughly took notes in History, preformed some sort of chemical fusion in Chemistry and began writing an essay in English. He patiently waited for the lunch bell to ring, but he wasn't sure why he was so anxious to go apologize. He skipped out on lunch –he'd pick something up on the way back- quickly went back to his hotel room to change, he figures going in his suit would be a bit awkward. Left on his gray slacks and pulled a sweater over his white shirt, took off the tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons, and put on a pair of sunglasses for his eye. He grabbed his car keys off the hook and headed down to the parking lot. He had gotten directions off the internet earlier that day and hoped they were right as he drove through town. Blaine eventually pulled up to the correct school.

He parked carefully away from most of the other cars, and made his way up to the school. He was just about to go into the building and ask where he could find the Glee room, when he spotted a boy he recognized in the parking lot. He seemed to be grabbing something from his car, so Blaine went over and tapped his shoulder. The boy whirled around and stared at Blaine, who suddenly realized the reason for his anxiousness. He found himself staring back into the most incredible blue-green eyes he'd ever seen. The boy seemed to compose himself quicker than Blaine could.

"Well, if you're going to throw me in the dumpster…go ahead," he crossed his arms and Blaine almost laughed

"Why would a throw you in a dumpster?" he asked

"Because I'm obviously…fabulous." And this time Blaine did laugh

"I just came to apologize" Blaine said, holding his hands up in a surrender

"Apologize for what?" Kurt seemed confused, so Blaine removed his sunglasses so the boy could look into his eyes. A look of realization, and then horror struck him.

"Oh my god. Did I do that to your face?" he gasped

"Well, the egg did it, but yeah, you threw it." Blaine chuckled, Kurt internally cursed

"Sorry" he mumbled, looking to the ground to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright; I understand why you guys did that. Luke told us what Jesse did, so I came to apologize."

"Wait…you didn't know what Jesse did?" Kurt questioned "how could you not know?"

"We trusted him, well, everyone else trusted him, I didn't even want to let him in the Warblers. We take votes on everything, and all his ideas seemed to be good ones, we just didn't know they came from you guys." Kurt raised a brow

"And about egging Rachel?"

"We didn't know about that either, but believe me, he didn't just get off with a slap on the wrist, we had him expelled." Kurt had to physically stop his jaw from dropping, was this guy serious?

"You expelled him?" Blaine looked confused

"What else would we do? He violated everything our school stands for." Kurt sighed

"So you came to apologize to our glee club?" Blaine nodded "well, that's my next class so, come on…" he paused, realizing he didn't know the boys name.

"Blaine," he offered, extending a hand to Kurt, who took it and shook once

"I'm Kurt."

oOo

"Okay, knowing them, they'll most likely want to yell at you rather than listen to your apology, so, let me just talk to them first?" Blaine nodded

"I'd rather not be screamed at, thank you." Kurt disappeared inside the Glee room.

"Kurt, you're late." Mr. Schue said absently as he wrote something down on the board.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but uhm, I have an announcement." This time Mr. Schue turned to look at him

"What is it, Kurt?" he asked as the rest of the group turned to give Kurt confused looks.

"Well, uhm, it's concerning what happened yesterday," now it was Mr. Schue's turn to look confused

"What happened yesterday?" he asked warily

"We kind of egged the Warblers" Kurt confessed, Mr. Schue looked conflicted, he didn't know whether to laugh or to scold them.

"That was wrong." He said simply

"We know, but I think it's deserved considering what they did to us was ten times worse." Kurt shrugged quickly and got on with it "anyway, I just kind of contradicted myself because it wasn't all the Warblers who stole our songs." He said

"Kurt, how is that possible? They all preformed our stuff, how could they not know it was stolen?" Rachel asked quietly

"I'll let someone else explain, so please, just…don't flip out." He quickly ran to the door and pulled Blaine inside.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the front of the room as everyone else visibly tensed up.

"Hi." He said, then sighed "I came here to apologize, and to ask you not to judge our whole team for what one person did." Now they were listening, Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?"

"Jesse St. James transferred to our school and tried out for the team earlier this year, everyone agreed that he was good, so we let him join. He had suggested those songs, and they were different from what we were used to so we decided to give them a try, we just thought that it was because he was new, he wasn't used to our style," he took a breath "but after what happened yesterday, another team member, Luke came forward and told us what actually happened, and how Jesse had stolen your songs and what he had done to Rachel." He looked around the room "We had him expelled the other day, our school doesn't tolerate any such attacks on another person, be it at our school or outside of it. It makes me sick to think that we used your songs, and won because of it, and I just came here to say that we're all so, so sorry. I know we can't make it up to you, but I just hope you'll accept my apology for all of us."

"Guys," Mr. Schue started off "I think we should accept." Everyone took a second, turned to the person next to them, and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Apology accepted." Rachel said flatly. "but it doesn't mean we like you. Your team still cost us the show." Blaine nodded

"I can understand that." And as he said it, the bell rang. Everyone quickly jumped from their seats and headed out of the room. Kurt exited with Blaine and began walking down the hallway towards his next class, and Blaine began walking toward the exit. But he stopped suddenly and turned around

"Kurt!" he called, and the boy turned around, Blaine jogged to where he was and swallowed his nervousness

"Would you wanna go get coffee later…or something?" he asked quickly, Kurt seemed taken aback, but he nodded

"Yeah, um, sure…how about the Lima Bean after school?" Blaine grinned widely at the boy, who smirked back.

"See you there."

**( AUTHORS NOTE: yaay, they meet! REVIEW please, and let me know if you liked it, if you didn't, and if their meeting met your expectations!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine drove back to school only to go straight to his dorm room. He supposed Kurt was done school around three o' clock, so he decided he'd go back out at 2:30 to meet him. Blaine decided to kill time by doing his homework, by the time 2:30 rolled around, he had finished. He grabbed his keys off the side table and nearly ran out of the dorm. He felt his heart pounding in his chest the entire drive to the Lima Bean, and it only increased as he saw Kurt walking to the building from his car.

"Hey!" Blaine called, and Kurt turned around, obviously relieved.

oOo

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Kurt admitted as they sat down in a booth

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked, honestly surprised

"Because I never get asked out…like, I have literally never been asked out."

"Well, now I'm the surprised one" Blaine grinned as Kurt blushed, and before he could stop himself from saying it, Blaine blurted "you have amazing eyes." Kurt stared at him for a moment

"Thank you." He smiled. Blaine cleared his throat

"So, you're in Glee, huh" he smirked

"That I am"

"So you sing?"

"That I do"

"I'd love to hear you sing"

"That, I will not be doing for you" Kurt smiled innocently

"Oh, come on. You're definitely a countertenor; I bet you're really good."

"You keep guessing" Kurt said sweetly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you like sports?" Blaine asked

"Do you like sports?" he shot back

"Yeah, I like football,"

"I like scarves." Blaine couldn't help but laugh, he liked Kurt, he was sassy and funny and Blaine was positive that he'd never get tired of looking into his eyes.

"Earlier," Blaine started "When I came up to you, you said something about throwing you in a dumpster?"

"Yeah, it's sort of McKinley bully tradition, well, for me at least." Kurt said with mild disgust

"They throw you in dumpsters?" Blaine asked, appalled, Kurt laughed

"Let me guess, you all just prance around being too dapper to go dumpster diving," he lifted a brow

"Hey, only some of us prance, and I was serious about our school having standards, we have zero tolerance, no bullying whatsoever."

"That seems nice." Kurt looked a bit sad

"So, do your Glee members still hate us?" Blaine asked, quickly changing the subject in an attempt to make Kurt feel better

"I don't know, is your hair naturally that stiff?" gaining back the sparkle in his eye and the sarcasm

"Hey, hey, don't mess with the do" Blaine smiled widely

"I cannot believe you just said that. Next time I see you, I want that hair natural." He smirked, then seemed to realize what he said, so Blaine took that opportunity

"So, there's gonna be a next time?" he waggled his eyebrows, to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

They walked out of the coffee shop together and Blaine walked Kurt to his car.

"So, I'll give you a call sometime?" he asked somewhat awkwardly

"Definitely," Kurt said and quickly produced a pen from the cup holder of his car, pulled up Blaine's sleeve and quickly wrote his number on his hand.

oOo

Kurt couldn't believe he had just done that. He had actually just written his number on that poor boy's hand. He played off his embarrassment by smiling sweetly at a grinning Blaine and quickly hopped into his car. He waved at Blaine , who he left standing in the parking lot, before quickly driving off and smacking his head on the steering wheel a few times. But suddenly, he forgot his embarrassment and sped home with the complete intention of calling Mercedes and telling her that a second date was in the near future.

oOo

Blaine sat on his bed that night staring at the new contact he had just put in his blackberry, and wanting to press the call button so badly. Wes glared at him from where he was sitting

"Blaine, if you don't call him right now, I will."

"Calm down. I just saw him, why would I call him?"

"Because you've been staring at that phone for an hour." David prompted, Wes grinned at David and they shared a brief moment of eye contact, but that was all it took. David and Wes hopped off the chairs they sat on and bounded over to Blaine, David put him in some sort of a head lock while Wes grabbed his phone and hit call. David promptly get go of him and Wes threw the phone at him before they both ran out of the room with Blaine glaring daggers at their backs. But he quickly forgot about that and picked up the phone, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Kurt answered on the third ring

"Hi…it's Blaine," he said nervously, Kurt laughed

"When you said 'I'll call you sometime' I didn't expect it to be so soon" as he said that, he heard a girl giggle in the background

"I guess I just couldn't wait…"

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know, it's short, sorry! I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter, though. So enjoy the beginnings of Klaine and review please!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt hung up the phone and bit his lip; Brittany crawled across the bed and into his lap, now that he was out and proud his dad was all about letting him have sleepovers with girls, in fact, Burt Hummel had grown to love each and every one of them. He found comfort knowing that these girls supported and defended Kurt whenever he needed it.

"Kurt, was that your boyfriend?" she asked innocently

"No, boo, I don't have a boyfriend." He told her truthfully, twirling a finger through her long blonde hair.

"Well, did you have sex with him?" she asked the question just as innocently as the first, Kurt blushed scarlet

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend,"

"But Santana told me that you don't have to be in a relationship to have sex," she seemed confused "me and Santana aren't dating…" Kurt wanted to laugh, or question what was going on between them, but he decided he'd better not.

"Well, it's different for everyone, sweetie, you don't _have_ to be in a relationship to have sex, but some people just want to wait until they are." Brittany nodded

"That makes sense," she said and yawned, snuggling further into Kurt

"Alright, Ms. Sleepy, let's get you to situated," Kurt crooned as he brought the covers up around them both and slowly sank down so his head was resting on the pillow and Brittany's head was resting on his chest.

"Night, Kurtsie…" Brittany mumbled, Kurt laughed and stroked her hair

"Night, boo."

oOo

Once the fuzzy feeling that came after talking to Kurt had wore off, Blaine threw his phone onto the bed and made his way to Wes's room. He opened the door to see Wes and David flipping through books, looking like they hadn't noticed him storm in.

"If that conversation hadn't gone well, you two would be seriously lacking heads right now…" Blaine said venomously

"Well that we're glad it went well," Wes smirked, putting the book down "got a second date with Prince Charming?"

"I'd say I'm the charming one in the situation he's more…Princess Sarcasm, and it wouldn't be your business if I did."

"But you do." David said, peeking over the top of his book

"Yes I do." Blaine said, finding it hard to hide his smile

"When?" Wes asked with a little more excitement than was necessary

"Sunday, we're going for coffee again"

"Nice, man. Good luck" David smiled and Blaine turned to leave their dorm.

He flopped down on his bed and sighed, he was actually nervous to go see Kurt, he'd never been nervous in a relationship before, but it had to be a good thing, right? He crawled under the covers and flicked the lights off, closed his eyes and tried not to dream of Kurt.

oOo

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Burt called down to a sleeping Kurt and drowsy Brittany. Brittany shoved Kurt's shoulder; he instantly sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Who's Adam?" Brittany asked, yawning, Kurt glanced at her and sighed, deciding not to even answer that question.

"Let's go make breakfast," Kurt suggested and Brittany bounced on the bed

"Can we make pancakes?" she asked excitedly

"Sure, boo." Kurt smoothed his hair down and slid off the bed. He headed up the stairs with Brittany on his heels; Kurt didn't exactly trust her with the stove…or anything for that matter, so he ordered her to sit at the counter while he did the work.

Kurt set a plate of pancakes down and took a seat next to Brittany.

"Are you going to see your boyfriend today?" Brittany asked, Kurt didn't feel like correcting her

"Not today, Brit" he smiled

"Can I meet him?" she asked, batting her eyes pleadingly at Kurt, who rolled his own

"You already kind of did, Brit."

"Yeah, but not as your boyfriend!" he giggled

"Maybe." Kurt said "I'm going out with him tomorrow, so just let me have that, and then I'll set something up."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed and hugged him around the neck. Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

oOo

It was Sunday afternoon and Blaine was getting ready to leave.

"Whoa!" Wes shouted from across the hall

"What?" Blaine quickly turned around

"You're hair…" Wes said

"Does it look that bad?" Blaine winced

"No, it actually looks good, I see you haven't tortured it with an ungodly amount of gel." He smirked

"Shut up, Kurt said he-" Then he paused, realize what he was saying and who he was saying it to.

"Ohh, so you're doing this for Kurt," Wes's smile turned smug

"Shut up." Blaine said, his cheeks turning red, he turned and left the building, heading for his car.

He was a bit ashamed of how fast his heart beat in his chest as he drove to the Lima Bean, it shouldn't be this easy. He pulled into the driveway and he swore he couldn't breathe for a moment as he saw Kurt sitting on the bench outside the shop. He quickly jogged over to where he was sitting and smiled widely.

"Hey," he said, Kurt looked up and him

"Hi," he smiled softly

As Blaine bought their coffee, he turned to Kurt

"It's a really nice day; do you wanna take a walk instead of sitting in here?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, sipping at his cup. They walked out of the shop and across the street to the small park. They walked along the path

"Brittany wants to meet you," Kurt laughed "I told her that she could…later, I mean, we've been out twice, It's kind of ridiculous to do it now," Kurt began babbling, worrying that what he said had freaked Blaine out, you usually do the whole meeting friends thing later, right? Blaine just laughed, Kurt glared and him so he held his forearm to his face to hide his smile.

"It's not ridiculous, Kurt, I'd like to meet her," he said "really, maybe it would even help with the relationship between our groups" he shrugged, Kurt looked over at him questioningly

"That's not why you're doing this…is it?" he asked, Blaine stopped walking

"No." he shook his head vigorously "no, I would never, I asked you out because I thought you were cute" he smirked "and I asked about going out again because aside from being cute, I love talking to you." Kurt seemed to relax it was silent for a while as they walked along until Kurt drifted closer to Blaine and said

"Well, I think you're cute too," Blaine smirked and reached out to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt giggled and looked up at Blaine

"Nice hair."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: hope you like it! I wish Blaine would let his hair loose in the show -_- it's so cute! Anyway, review please, tell me what you think!**

**Ps. I think I should give credit to the writers of Glee for the "I like scarves" like in the last chapter, I know the rest of the conversation wasn't from the show, but just to be safe, I can't take credit for making that up)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, you told me to leave it like this!" Blaine argued

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Kurt shot back with a smile "I think it looks good"

"So when can I meet Brittany?" he asked

"Uhm, whenever I guess, I've got to warn you, though, she isn't the brightest crayon in the box"

"Are we talking like, that weird mix between blue and gray that nobody uses, or like that bright green that has a bunch of other colors smeared on it from being in the box too long," Kurt was somewhat surprised at his knowledge of first grade art supplies, but thought about it and said

"The bright green." Blaine winced

"Just try not to be too surprised at anything she says…and if it sounds like an insult, it was probably just poorly thought out." Blaine chuckled

"Alright, then, how about Tuesday?" Blaine asked, Kurt lifted a brow

"Don't you have school?"

"Nah, some kind of staff day." He shrugged

"Oh, well, yeah, that's fine. How about you come at lunch, we have glee right after."

"Sounds great" Blaine beamed at him.

Kurt walked through his front door to see Rachel and Carole sitting on the couch. Rachel did this a lot, ever since she started dating Finn, and Carole obviously loved having her. Kurt tried to make himself invisible as he headed down to his room, but he couldn't ignore Rachel's cry of

"Your face!" He frowned at her

"What about my face?" Carole turned to look at her step-son and instantly adapted the exact expression Rachel wore.

"Would somebody please tell me what's wrong with my face!" Kurt nearly shouted

"You like someone." Rachel said smugly, and Carole's face broke out in a grin.

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked excitedly, Kurt was shocked

"What? How could you possibly-"

"Kurt, I know things." Rachel said simply, pulling him onto the couch. Rachel wasn't Kurt's favorite person in the world, but he had been liking her more now, and hoped she wasn't about to ruin it.

"C'mon, Kurt. You can tell us!" Carole said, patting his knee

"I went out with Blaine Anderson…twice." Rachel's jaw dropped

"Blaine Anderson…the _Warbler_?" she gasped

"Yes. The _Warbler_," Kurt drawled sarcastically "jeez, it's not like he's a terrorist. The whole song stealing thing wasn't his fault, or the rest of the group for that matter. Holding a grudge is unnecessary." He said loftily, Rachel seemed to think this over, and then sighed.

"You're right. My grudge is with Jesse, there's no point in hating a whole group of innocent people." Kurt was almost shocked, she handled that better than he expected, but was shocked all over again when Carole said

"I want to meet him."

"We've been out on two dates!" Kurt said, horrified.

"So? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it's not like I'll sit him down with a shotgun in hand and give him the don't-give-me-an-excuse-to-use-this talk. Honey, it'll be fine." Kurt was still shocked

"Oh, come on!" Kurt groaned "He already agreed to meet Brittany, let's not put any more pressure on him right now?"

"Alright, alright, but I _am _meeting this boy. We can have him over for dinner."

"But dinner would include dad, who may actually bring out a shotgun." Kurt pointed out, Carole rolled her eyes

"I'll make sure everything goes fine." She said and kissed the top of his head.

oOo

"You're going to his school?" Wes asked

"Yes…is that a problem?" Blaine asked pointedly

"No, I mean…you've only gone out with him two times."

"So? I want to meet his friends." He shrugged "it's not a big deal. I plan to keep seeing him, why wouldn't I meet his friends?" Wes shrugged

"I don't know…"

"Exactly, now, I'm late to History, see you later!" Blaine called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall

oOo

"Kurt…are you sure you want me to come tomorrow?" Blaine asked nervously as he lay in bed

"Of course!" he said "don't you want to?"

"Definitely, but…wouldn't that just create more problems for you? I mean…you already get thrown in dumpsters."

"I can deal with it. Pretty please just stop by tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright," Blaine laughed, there was a pause then Kurt said rather reluctantly

"My step-mom wants to meet you." He said quickly

"Cool! I'd love to meet her!" Blaine said automatically

"Seriously? You don't think that's awkward?" Kurt questioned

"No, not at all. Kurt, I plan on seeing a lot more of you, if you'll have that, and if meeting your family would help with that…I'm all for it. Come to think of it, you should probably meet my family, too."

"If…if that's what you want" Kurt said nervously

"It is. I'll talk to my mom, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hung up. He dialed his home phone number and his mom almost instantly answered

"Blaine!" She nearly squealed into the receiver

"Mom!" he laughed "I've got something to tell you,"

"Are you alright?" She asked suddenly

"Yeah, better than alright. I met a boy, his name is Kurt," he smiled to himself "We've gone out twice already…and I want you guys to meet him"

"Honey! That's so wonderful!" his mother said happily "tell me when you'll have him over" she said

"Will do, love you mom" he said

"Love you too, sweetie"

oOo

Blaine was significantly less nervous today, he had decided, that whenever he was around Kurt, he would be casual, no blazers, or ties, just some sweaters and t-shirts, and most of all, jeans. Blaine was in love with his jeans, he'd been upset when he found out he had to wear those gray slacks for Dalton, but quickly found he pulled of the charming, dapper look very well. He walked into the school at lunch time, handing a lady in the office a note saying he was a visitor, and headed off to where Kurt was standing at his locker.

"Blaine!" Kurt said happily and Blaine beamed at him "just in time, lunch starts in like, two minutes" But just at Kurt was closing his locker his expression turned to horror as he stared over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned around just in time to have something cold and wet thrown in his face.

"Welcome to McKinley, homo." He heard someone growl, he was too busy spluttering to comment, he was trying desperately to clear his vision. It felt like he had frostbite all over his face, the little pieces of ice stung as they ran down his shirt and from his hair. He suddenly felt two pairs of arms dragging him away.

"Blaine, are you okay?" He heard Kurt ask

"no, God, my eyes" he groaned, someone directed him to the sink where he flushed out his eyes and, unfortunately, his contacts. He tried to lift his head but someone held it down

"Hold on a sec, baby" the girl who spoke was so obviously black, and he smiled at the way she called him 'baby'. Something gooey and cold was being poured onto his head and rubbed in seconds later. He held still as she shampooed his hair and rinsed it off. He dried it off the best he could with paper towels and turned to look at Kurt and the other girl. He blinked a few times, and saw nothing but blurry colors.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, obviously noticing how his eyes weren't focused

"Could you hand me my bag?" he asked, and Kurt complied, Blaine dug through the bag and pulled out a glasses case, he opened it and put them on, finally able to see.

"You wear glasses?" Kurt asked

"Not usually, but seeing as my contacts are now down the drain…" he shrugged and surveyed himself in the mirror, his wet curls hung in his face and his gray sweater was slashed with red slushy. Kurt pulled a shirt out of his bag and handed it to Blaine.

"You carry shirts around with you?" Blaine asked, but gratefully took it

"You can never be too careful," he shrugged. Blaine pulled the sweater over his head and decided to pretend not to notice how Kurt's eyes lingered on his chest and stomach. He didn't know what Kurt expected, but apparently it wasn't abs. Mercedes gave Kurt a look of approval and Kurt blushed, Blaine pulled the t-shirt over his head, it was a simple aqua v-neck, and Blaine straightened his glasses.

"Thanks" he said to Kurt, who smiled sympathetically

"I'm sorry, I knew they heard me talking about you yesterday…I should've warned you"

"Its fine," Blaine laughed "cherry's my favorite flavor."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Blaine got slushed…it was bound to happen. I just thought the image of him in glasses was just too adorable, I mean, c'mon! I know there's a lot of similarities between Blaine and Darren at the moment (curly hair and glasses) but I'm really not meaning to merge the character and the actor, they're two totally separate people! When I decided to put him in glasses, I was just picturing Blaine and Kurt as daddies and I picture daddy Blaine in glasses, deal with it. Sorry for rambling, REVIEW please!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: okay, you guys, I wrote this almost immediately after I wrote the last chapter and I was dying to post it, and I'm even MORE eager to post the next one (which I've already got prepared) like, whoa. I've got a lot planned for this story and I just hope it'll all work out! Don't forget to review!)**

"Welcome to the New Directions room, yes we are aware it sounds rather raunchy when said too quickly, or without enough pronunciation." Kurt said, welcoming Blaine to the glee club room

Blaine thought about it for a second and then tried to say it quickly, it came out something like "Nude erect-ohh" and then he snickered, and Kurt smiled and swatted his arm. He sat through their class, which consisted of mostly brainstorming on their next school performance. Once the bell ran, a tall, pretty blonde girl came rushing over to Kurt and Blaine, followed by a shorter, tanner, dark haired girl.

"Brittany, this is Blaine," Kurt said, Brittany stared at him for a moment

"You look like a hobbit." She said finally, and Kurt hid his face in his hand.

"What?" the darker girl looked at Kurt "Your butt buddy is a total hobbit." She said before looking at Blaine "Don't get me wrong, you're hot, I'm Santana." She held out a hand which Blaine took and shook briefly.

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Brittany smiled widely "you're not gonna steal our songs, right?" she asked quietly

"Of course not." Blaine said, smiling "I'm just here to see Kurt"

"Speaking of that," Mercedes, the girl from the bathroom spoke up. "If you break Kurt's hear, I will cut you." She said with so much sass Blaine could hardly believe it

"I won't, Mercedes, you have my word" he smiled charmingly at her, she nodded

"Good."

oOo

"Well…don't kill me please," Kurt said as they walked out to their cars

"Why would I do that?"

"I kind of told Carole that you'd come over tonight…I just thought we'd get all the meeting stuff out in one day, just do it quick…like a band-aid." Blaine laughed

"Alright, I'll follow you, then." He said and walked over to his car. He followed Kurt out of the parking lot and through the town until he pulled up to a small house.

"I look like an idiot." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked up to the house

"No you don't, the glasses make you look sophisticated" he winked and pulled the door open. Carole instantly rushed into the living room

"Mom, this is Blaine…my boyfriend" Kurt said

"Boyfriend?" Carole raised an eyebrow

"Boyfriend?" Blaine squeaked, then cleared his throat

"Only if you wanna be." Kurt shrugged

"I do."

"Alright then." Kurt continued beaming at his step mother, who held out her hand, Blaine shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel." He said politely, Carole smiled

"You can call me Carole" she said and then whispered "Don't be scared of Burt, I'm sure he'll like you." Blaine smiled nervously

"I hope so." He sighed they made their way into the kitchen where Burt was already sitting, Carole had set the table and put the food on it, everyone took their seats.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked

"Over Rachel's" Carole answered, Burt squinted at Blaine, then turned to Kurt

"Is he wearing your shirt?" Kurt nodded

"Yeah, he got slushed." Carole frowned

"Hence, the glasses" Blaine smiled "I usually wear contacts"

"Well they look fine on you, dear" Carole smiled at him

"Are you my son's boyfriend?" Burt asked bluntly

"Yes I am, sir."

"For how long?"

"Uhm, I guess it's been official for," Blaine glanced at his watch "Three minutes now. But I asked him out about a week ago." Burt smirked, Kurt looked mortified

"Dad, c'mon, theres no need for this, Blaine's really nice."

"I swear not to hurt your son, Mr. Hummel." Blaine promised "I really like him, and I like to treat people the way I'd like to be treated, he's perfectly fine with me." Kurt smiled warmly at him and Burt's expression softened

"Well…I can't argue with that."

oOo

"Thanks for coming over, it weren't as bad as I expected." Kurt said as he walked Blaine to his car

"It wasn't bad at all!" Blaine assured and brought Kurt in for a hug, as they pulled away, Blaine leaned a little closer, and Kurt copied him. Their lips were centimeters apart when the porch light flicked on, Kurt sighed and moved away from Blaine.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Night."

oOo

"So, I was thinking we could have Kurt over, over winter break" Blaine said "I mean we're not traveling, and I know he isn't so we'd both be free, it's the perfect time."

"You're right, I'll let your father know"

"Alright, well, I'd better get back, lunch is almost over and I have a History test."

"Bye, sweetheart" his mom said

"Bye mom."

As Blaine walked down the Hallway, David ran past him screaming

"TWO DAYS TILL BREAK!" Blaine rolled his eyes, the longest two days of his life.

oOo

"You're still going over Blaine's?" Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy

"Of course I am! I cannot ditch him." Kurt shook his head vigorously

"And your parent's still don't know?"

"No," Kurt hissed "and don't you dare say a word, to anyone."

"Fine. Kurt, fine. But you're going to deal with this. Karofsky can't keep bullying you like this; you've got a bruise the size of a softball on your shoulder."

"I know, Mercedes, and I will deal with it…just not right now." She gave him a look

"Alright, now give me a hug and go see your boyfriend." She said and Kurt tugged her into a tight hug before leaving the coffee shop and heading for his car. He looked up and saw snowflakes beginning to fall, he smiled.

He got into his car and turned on the heat, he took out his cell phone and called Blaine.

"Hey!" he picked up almost at once "you still coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaine was silent for a moment

"Are you okay? You sound kinda off." He asked, worry evident in his voice

"Fine" Kurt said, but his voice faltered, so he cleared his throat and tried again "I'm fine." It took Blaine another moment

"Alright…I'll see you soon." He said and hung up; it was obvious he didn't believe Kurt. Kurt drove in silence to Blaine's house, which he had gotten the directions for earlier. Kurt was nervous about meeting his parents, and twice as nervous about having a talk with Blaine he really didn't want to have. Kurt groaned and Kept driving through the snow.

oOo

"Mom, Dad, I just talked to Kurt…he didn't sound like he was okay"

"Is he still coming?" His mother asked

"Of course, Kurt would rather die than let anyone down." He sighed, hoping death wasn't something he'd have to worry about. "So, if he seems kind off…just don't worry about it, he's really excited to meet you guys."

"We're excited to meet him too" His father said happily, but his mother looked worried. They all stood around the kitchen in a tense silence until the doorbell rang. Blaine ran from the kitchen to get it. He opened the door and ushered Kurt in, taking his coat and laughing as he brushed snowflakes from the boy's hair. As Kurt stepped inside, he looked around and emitted a breathless

"Wow."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Blaine. Is. **_**Loaded**_**. I just totally imagine him in this big ass house sliding around in his underwear like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, amiright? But of course he doesn't flaunt it, he's too much of a gentleman. ANYWAY, REVIEW please, let me know what you think!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine blushed "I know it's…big" he said awkwardly, looking at the spacious room around him

"Shut up, it's amazing." Kurt smiled "I guess you are perfect. Funny, smart, nice, and modest." Blaine smiled, Kurt did seem fine…

"C'mon, my parents are in the kitchen, I know it's a bit early for dinner, but this is usually game night so…"

"Sounds fun" Kurt beamed, Blaine led him into the kitchen

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt" Blaine said

"Kurt! It's so nice to meet you!" Blaine's mother said, enveloping Kurt in what Blaine hoped was a not-awkward hug. "You can call me Donna" she released him and Blaine's father stepped forward and extended a hand

"James," he introduced himself "Nice to meet you, Kurt" he smiled,

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt smiled politely.

They spoke mostly about Kurt's family and school during the meal, and then set off to Blaine's living room to play scrabble. Blaine and Kurt had to refrain from using certain words in the presence of Blaine's parents, so they just quietly snickered and chose a less inappropriate word. Blaine was relieved that Kurt didn't seem blatantly depressed, but he could still tell something was off. As they cleaned up the game, James flicked on the T.V. which instantly started blaring what sounded like an alarm. A message came across the screen in red letters

"All roads will be closed due to ice and dangerous amounts of snowfall, nobody will be permitted to drive, all flights are canceled until further notice." Kurt's jaw almost dropped, but Blaine's mom was quick to intervene

"Looks like your staying here tonight, Kurt" she smiled then looked to Blaine "do you want to get the guest room ready or…"

"Uhm, yeah, I'll do that." He said, he kind of wanted to deny Kurt the room and just have him sleep in his room, but that just might be too awkward to tell his parents.

"Alright, Kurt, you can come call your parents." Kurt followed Donna as Blaine headed upstairs to make sure the guest room was ready.

oOo

"Hi, dad?"

"Oh, hey Kurt"

"Did you just hear the same thing I did?" he asked

"Yeah…so, I guess you're staying at Blaine's?"

"Yeah, don't worry dad, it's alright"

"Alright…I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Love ya, kiddo"

"Love you too, dad"

oOo

"I hope this is alright" Blaine said "I hope you don't mind being stuck here"

"Blaine, do you really think I would mind being stuck _anywhere_ with you?" he smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kurt, when you called me earlier…you didn't sound like you were alright."

"Blaine, I told you, I'm fine." He said

"Kurt, I don't believe you." Blaine said, trying to make the statement sound less harsh. Kurt sat down heavily on the bed and hung his head. Blaine was about to speak again when he saw Kurt's shoulders shaking, he was momentarily shocked before his good boyfriend senses kicked in. He instantly moved to Kurt's side and put an arm around him, Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest.

"Shhh, it's alright, just tell me what happened" Blaine said, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"K-Karofsky" Kurt stuttered, Blaine froze

"What did he do?" Kurt sniffed

"He shoved me against the locker," he said and leaned back to pull his shirt down over his shoulder to expose a dark bruise, Blaine almost gasped.

"Kurt-"

"Wait. He shoved me against the locker, but, I had enough of his shit, so I went into the locker room to confront him. I told him I'd had enough and…"

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked quietly

"No" Kurt wailed "he kissed me!"

"What?" Blaine growled, feeling his face get hot

"He j-just grabbed me!" Kurt said "I'm so sorry."

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for, that a_sshole_!" Blaine was sure he saw red, he was so angry, he hadn't even kissed Kurt yet and this…Neanderthal just thought he had the right to?

"You can't tell anybody!" Kurt said quickly, Blaine glanced down at him

"What? Kurt, you have to tell somebody, he fucking _molested_ you!" Blaine tried not to sound like he was angry at Kurt, he really did.

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone, and I just told you, and Blaine, you just c_an't_!" Kurt looked honestly scared, and Blaine was shocked

"He said…he said _what_?" Blaine stammered, this whole situation was so royally fucked up Blaine's head was spinning. But he promised Kurt he wouldn't and just held him. After a while Kurt spoke up

"Blaine…that was my first kiss." Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up so he was looking in his eyes, those beautiful eyes that could never decide whether they were blue or gray and he just looked so sad. "I…I wanted you to be my first kiss."

"I will be." Blaine assured "I'll be your first real kiss. He kissed you, Kurt, you didn't kiss him. That's how it works," Blaine said, making something up on the spot to calm Kurt, who looked obviously terrified. And even though he had just made it up, he found it to be completely true. "If you want to kiss me, and God knows I want to kiss you, then that's a _real_ kiss. Your first kiss." Kurt lips tilted up in the barest hint of a smile, and he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and yawned.

"You should sleep." Blaine said, making a move to get up but Kurt caught his wrist.

"No… I mean…could you stay with me?" Kurt blushed

"Absolutely, but why don't we go in my room?" Blaine suggested, and Kurt followed Blaine into his room. Blaine gave Kurt some clothes, which were so obviously not his style, and Kept his eyes on the wall as he changed, as much as he wanted to look, now was just not the time. Kurt frowned as Blaine turned back around, he was wearing Blaine's large sweater and a pair of plaid pajama pants, Blaine smirked.

"That, is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen." Kurt just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed next to Blaine.

"Your parents won't mind this?" Kurt asked as he snuggled close to Blaine.

"No, we're just sleeping, and even if we weren't…it's not like they have to worry about any accidental grandchildren, not from us at least" Kurt chuckled despite himself, he felt calmer now, he felt safe, Blaine's scent was all around him, he breathed it in and found the courage to ask;

"And…you still want to be with me, after everything?" Kurt whispered

"I never want to be without you." Blaine replied and pulled Kurt closer.

(AUTHORS NOTE: so, I just realized that the first two sentences of this sound extremely wrong if you didn't know they were talking about his house…ANYWAY, tell me if ya liked it, if ya didn't and if ya have any suggestions, read and REVIEW!)


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine woke up to the most breathtaking sight, Kurt was sitting upright, his head turned so the sun streaming in from the window shown on the back of his head, illuminating tiny hints of red in his chestnut hair. He felt Blaine shift and turned to look at him, the sun illuminated his blue-gray eyes and Blaine forgot to breathe, his heart skipped a beat and all he could do was smile. Kurt smiled back as Blaine sat up next to him and pulled him close. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine took a deep breath, his heart raced as he tilted Kurt's chin up softly so he was looking up at him. Blaine leaned down so their foreheads were touching, but then stopped, giving Kurt the chance to pull away, when he didn't move, Blaine tilted his head to the left and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face as Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest. They each opened their mouths slightly to take a breath, and they pulled apart, only to look each other in the eyes and swiftly press their lips back together. Now that Blaine knew this is what Kurt wanted, he flicked his tongue out across Kurt's bottom lip and felt him shiver. When they were both breathing hard, and going any longer would lead to trouble, they pulled away and Kurt giggled.

"I will always consider _that_ as my first kiss." Blaine grinned widely, just then someone knocked on his bedroom door

"It's just me," Donna called, Blaine rolled his eyes

"Come in!" he called, Kurt gave him a "is this okay?" look, but Blaine just kept his arms around Kurt as his mom opened the door

"Breakfast is on the table, come down when you're ready." She said, smiling at them as if they weren't completely intertwined with each other. Blaine's stomach growled and he looked at Kurt

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled. As they walked from his room, Kurt groaned

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked instantly

"We just made out. I have morning breath." He said seriously, Blaine laughed

"Are you seriously concerned about that?"

"Good hygiene is key." Kurt said simply

They ate breakfast quickly and Blaine went to look outside.

"That is a lot of snow." He said, then smirked at Kurt "Wanna go sledding?" Kurt laughed aloud

"Isn't sledding kind of a little kid thing?" he asked, Blaine looked hurt

"Absolutely not! I go sledding every year!" he smiled "we're totally going."

"Alright, alright" Kurt chuckled

Donna took out a big box of snow clothes because Blaine insisted that it's only fun when your warm, and that he couldn't stand the feeling of cold wet jeans. So after they were dressed and only mildly puffy, they headed out to Blaine's back yard. Blaine retrieved two sleds from the small shed in the yard and handed one to Kurt. There was a steep hill that ran from the fence around Blaine's yard, down to his driveway. Blaine smirked at Kurt, hopped on his sled and began rocketing down the hill, he yelled the whole way down, and slid slowly to a stop at the bottom, Kurt followed him down, laughing. They trudged back up the hill. But this time, Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap before he had a chance to squirm away, and pushed off down the hill, Kurt covered his eyes, halfway down they hit a bump and flew off, rolling the rest of the way down the hill. Kurt landed on top of Blaine as they howled with laughter. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly, the other boy smiled into the kiss.

oOo

Donna looked out the window and smiled

"That's just the sweetest thing." She said softly, then looked over to her husband "I'm so glad he found someone. Kurt's a really sweet boy." James smiled

"He is. Blaine deserves someone like that." His mother smiled adoringly at the two boys walking back up the hill.

oOo

Blaine and Kurt sat shivering under a blanket in the living room. Donna brought them in some hot chocolate.

"Thank you," they said in unison, Kurt held the cup close to his face and just breathed in

"This reminds me so much of my childhood." He said softly "my mom and I used to just sit around and drink hot chocolate all winter."

"Used to, dear?" Donna asked

"Yeah, my mom died when I was six."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry" Donna said sympathetically

"It's alright, my stepmom Carole is like a mom to me, I love her." Kurt smiled, and Blaine put an arm around him. Donna stood up, leaving the boys to themselves and heading back into the kitchen to join James.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine

"I wish this could last forever," he said

"Why can't it?" Blaine questioned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Ohdamn, you guys, I wish my first kiss was like that! But alas, I was doomed to a typical movie theatre kiss. Anyway, I hope it lived up to all of your expectations, and let me know if it didn't but either way review!**

**Ps. I totally picture Blaine's mom as this completely and totally accepting ball of love, so…that's why she's so awesome)**


End file.
